1. Technical Field
The present invention applies to decorative wheel hub installations for vehicles. These resemble actual wheel knockoffs which are hubs to hold on the wheels of racing cars. The hubs have blades which can facilitate rapid wheel removal and replacement during pit stops. The owners of street automobiles enjoy installing imitations of the knockoffs on their vehicles to present a fast or powerful appearance. The knockoffs can be jewel-like in appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of problems associated with the available decorative knockoffs. Those which are mounted with exterior fasteners are the target of thieves. The protruding blades can become damaged which, for a totally cast item, can mean total replacement for the sake of good appearance. Knockoffs have been known to vibrate, making objectionable noise.